Une question de choix
by Xenmin
Summary: Jane doit faire un choix mais a t-elle toutes les cartes en main pour le faire ? ? ?
1. Chapter 1

Jane doit choisir mais a-t-elle toutes les cartes pour le faire ?

_Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni la série…. Juste cette histoire et juste pour le plaisir._

* * *

Tu as toujours été mon roc, mon attache en ce monde si fragile et effrayant qu'est pour moi celui des vivants et qui avant toi m'était inconnu.

Je n'ai jamais voulu aller plus loin, chercher des réponses à des questions que je ne me posais pas jusque là comme de savoir pourquoi tu avais pris une place si importante dans ma vie ou encore pourquoi je ne pouvais plus imaginer ma vie sans être à tes côtés. Et pourtant voilà qu'aujourd'hui toutes ses questions se posent à moi, une seule phrase de toi a ouvert la porte à tout cela et je ne sais plus ni quoi faire ni comment réagir.

* * *

C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle pour toi qui ne peux que te rassurer sur les sentiments de Casey à ton égard, toi qui doutais encore de ceux-ci mais cela fait échos en moi comme une bombe venant ébranler mon monde, ma vie et mes sentiments.

Je sais pourtant que je devrais être heureuse pour toi, je suis ta meilleure amie et je devrais me réjouir de ce qui t'arrive, c'est mon rôle mais aujourd'hui je sais que je ne peux le faire réellement car pour moi tu es plus qu'une amie et plus encore que ma meilleure amie, je sais ce que je ressent pour toi et je sais que j'en ai pris conscience il y a bien longtemps sans y mettre de mots et sans y réfléchir.

Seulement voilà, ai-je le droit d'en parler, de te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur, puis-je prendre le risque de te perdre, pourtant je sais que jamais je ne pourrais mettre cela de côté maintenant que j'ai ouvert les yeux et mis des mots sur mes sentiments à ton égard.

* * *

Pourquoi ai-je tant hésité à te parler, tu es ma meilleure amie depuis tant d'années maintenant que j'aurais du te le dire de suite. Je suis perdue et tu le sais mais jamais je ne serais capable de te donner toutes les raisons à cela, il est trop tard pour cela. Je ne saurais même pas quoi te dire, ça à l'air si absurde, je ne suis plus une adolescente, tomber amoureuse de sa meilleure amie c'est bon quand on a quinze ans ou même vingt mais plus à l'âge adulte et c'est ce que nous sommes.

Seulement maintenant que je suis face à un choix à faire qui va bouleverser ma vie entière, mes sentiments m'empêchent de te parler en toute honnêteté et viennent rendre cette décision plus dure qu'aucune autre.

J'ai toujours pensé que c'est ce que je voulais et j'attendais pour être heureuse mais je n'imaginais pas que cela se produirait ce qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui me laisser ma liberté et le droit de garder une partie de moi secrète faite certes de mensonges et de tristesse parfois mais aussi d'une certaine façon d'espoir puisque tant que rien n'était dit, j'avais le droit de rêver et de croire en l'impossible. Mais aujourd'hui ce choix va tout détruire de ce jardin secret et je ne sais pas quoi faire, tout ce que je sais c'est que ces trois mois ne seront pas de trop pour réfléchir.

* * *

J'ai oublié de le mentionner mais bien entendu tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus par ici, ils sont toujours bon à prendre pour que la suite soit appropriée à vos envies.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Casey avait fait sa demande ou plutôt, comme le vivait maintenant Jane, posé son ultimatum et elle n'avait toujours pas été capable de prendre sa décision.

Pourtant à son grand regret, sa vie avait déjà commencée à changer et particulièrement dans sa relation avec Maura ce qui la rendait de plus en plus triste bien qu'elle fasse tout son possible pour ne pas le montrer.

De façon quasiment journalière, Jane avait des rendez-vous via la webcam avec Casey ce qui la rendait moins disponible le soir. Au début elle n'y avait pas réellement prêtait attention, cela lui semblait normal au vue des circonstances mais petit à petit cela avait commencé à lui peser. Sa meilleure amie s'était progressivement éloignée d'elle, au départ elles se voyaient soit avant soit après ou encore les jours où Jane n'avait pas de contact avec le militaire. Mais au fil du temps Maura avait été de plus en plus occupée, elle travaillait tard ou avait des impératifs qui tombaient aux seuls moments où elles étaient en repos ou disponibles toutes les deux. Jane avait tenté de comprendre son comportement sachant parfaitement que Maura ne cherchait pas à se libérer mais la médecin, comme à son habitude, avait toujours des arguments imparables.

Cette situation faisait prendre conscience à Jane de ce qui l'attendait lorsque Casey serait de retour et qu'il cesserait son activité pour être à ses côté car à partir de là, il serait présent à chaque moment, le matin, le soir lorsqu'elle rentrerait, il l'attendrait à la maison et elle n'aurait plus cette liberté dans ses horaires et dans sa vie.

Ses amis bien que ne sachant rien de son dilemme avaient vu le changement dans la relation du couple et leurs habitudes nouvelles et tout comme Maura, ils avaient comprit et l'invitait de moins en moins à les rejoindre lors de leurs petites virées pour aller boire un verre le soir ou pour fêter une enquête difficile résolue. Ses soirées étaient devenues calmes, plus personne ou presque ne venait la déranger ou lui rendre visite à part sa mère trop heureuse de croire que sa fille avait enfin trouvé le bonheur et qui avait besoin de le partager avec elle.

* * *

De son côté Maura avait coupé volontairement ce lien qui les unissait depuis toujours, elle avait préféré s'éloigner afin de se protéger en se préparant ainsi progressivement à ce que serait sa vie lorsque Casey serait de retour. Elle ne pouvait ignorer qu'à ce moment là les priorités de Jane changeraient et elle avait beaucoup de mal à l'accepter.

Au fil des semaines, Franky s'était fait plus présent pour elle comprenant rapidement sa détresse face à l'absence si fréquente de sa sœur. C'est ainsi que Maura avait trouvé en lui un ami sincère qui répondait toujours présent et qui avait apprit à la connaître bien mieux qu'auparavant. Malgré tout, elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses sentiments réels pour Jane, ni de son mal être face à la perte de celle-ci et encore moins des véritables raisons de l'absence de sa sœur qui avait tenu à garder cela secret jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse son choix. Seul elle et sa mère qui l'avait découvert au hasard d'une discussion entre les deux femmes étaient au courant.

* * *

Jane avait vu ce changement s'opérer entre le médecin et son frère à qui il arrivait souvent de venir voir Maura hors des horaires de travail et lorsque parfois elle tentait de venir voir son amie il n'était pas rare qu'elle les trouve en grande discussion d'ordre privé. Elle en souffrait de plus en plus mais Maura n'avait pas l'air de le remarquer et elle ne pouvait pas intervenir, elle été absente si souvent qu'elle n'avait aucune légitimité pour lui reprocher la situation et elle ne pouvait encore moins refuser à son amie le droit d'avoir d'autres amis.

Ce qui la dérangeait le plus c'est qu'elle connaissait son frère mieux que quiconque, assez pour remarquer que les sentiments de celui-ci évoluaient et qu'il finirait par se dévoiler. Lorsqu'elle prit conscience de cela elle se rendit compte que cette perspective lui faisait plus mal que l'éloignement de Casey alors elle sut que ses sentiments pour la jeune femme ne s'amenuiseraient pas avec le temps et qu'il lui faudrait y faire face ou vivre avec cette douleur.

Sans que personne ne soit au courant, Jane avait prit de la distance avec Casey, leurs appels étaient beaucoup moins réguliers et plus courts, elle lui avait avoué ne toujours pas avoir été capable de faire son choix bien que l'ultimatum approchait. Alors lorsque vint la dernière semaine elle lui demanda de la laisser seule, sans contacts et à regret il accepta lui glissant malgré tout qu'il lui fallait être en paix face à sa décision si ils voulaient être heureux, ce qu'elle n'avait pas de suite comprit. En y réfléchissant plus elle comprit que Casey devait se douter que si son choix n'était pas fait c'est parce que quelqu'un la retenait mais elle était sûre qu'il ne se doutait pas de qui était ce quelqu'un.


	3. Chapter 3

Maura avait bien remarqué que Franky était de plus en plus présent et proche et se doutait qu'il y avait là plus que de l'amitié simple mais elle faisait comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle savait que Jane n'avait plus que quelques jours pour prendre sa décision et donner sa réponse au militaire et cela lui pesait assez pour qu'elle se rajoute des questions autres.

Elle souffrait chaque jour un peu plus en se rendant compte qu'au-delà de la perte évidente de leur complicité, lors des trois mois qui venaient de s'écouler, Jane ne lui avait quasiment pas parler du sujet à part pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fait son choix. Plus on arrivait à l'échéance et plus le médecin pensait que la réponse serait positive, après tout c'est ce que son amie voulait depuis un moment déjà et elle pensait que seul la peur de l'engagement définitif l'empêchait de donner une réponse claire. C'est particulièrement dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle avait finit par se dire que Franky était après tout loin d'être le pire des hommes, bien au contraire et il avait un avantage certain puisqu'il était un Rizzoli et que de bien des façons il ressemblait à sa sœur.

* * *

Trois jours, c'était tout ce qu'il restait à Jane et un visage venait la hanter de plus en plus tout comme celle-ci hantait ses nuits. Elle avait prit conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire son choix sans lui parler, sans savoir ce qui se passerait entre elles si elle osait enfin se dévoiler. Elle savait que ce n'était pas qu'un amour de jeunesse ou d'adolescente, elle avait eu le temps de se rendre compte que c'était bien plus profond et bien plus fort que cela, elle était tout simplement réellement tombé amoureuse, d'un amour qui s'était construit et installé progressivement sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive vraiment. Alors elle décida d'aller la voir et de lui parler honnêtement ce qui n'avait plus été le cas depuis quelques mois maintenant, elle avait besoin de comprendre et d'être certaine que ce n'était qu'un rêve, une réalité qui n'aurait jamais corps dans leur relation.

En arrivant devant chez son amie, qu'elle n'avait pas prévenue pour être sûre que celle-ci ne trouverait pas une excuse pour se défiler et refuser de la voir, elle vit la voiture de Franky ce qui ne l'étonna qu'à moitié et fit monter un peu plus la pression. Mais lorsqu'elle vit par la fenêtre son frère se rapprocher de la femme qu'elle aimait, son cœur se serra et une larme solitaire coula, elle ne voulait pas assister à cela et pire elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive, pas maintenant, pas avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui parler. Bien que pleine de remords vis-à-vis de son frère et des sentiments de ce dernier, elle se précipita vers la porte et frappa. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit ce fut sur un Franky surprit et apparemment gêné de voir sa sœur ici à cette heure tardive.

_F : Jane…. Mais que fais-tu là ? Il y a un problème ? _

_J : Désolée Franky mais il faut que je parle à Maura c'est vraiment important._

Alors que Maura arrivait de la cuisine pour découvrir son visiteur, elle s'arrêta net, surprise de voir la grande brune alors que Franky avec un air triste s'excusait et quitté la maison. Maura passa à côté de Jane lui disant d'entrer alors qu'elle allait raccompagner le jeune homme à sa voiture et bien qu'elle remarqua son air soucieux voir déçu, elle n'eut pas le courage de le retenir, voulant profiter de ce moment seul avec son amie qui était maintenant si rare et le serait bientôt encore plus.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à tous pour les commentaires, cela donne envie de vous livrer un peu plus de cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à continuer et à donner vos avis, je suis toujours en cours d'écriture et à la recherche de nouvelles histoires à mettre sous ma plume, alors si cela peut m'aider pour les prochaines..._

* * *

Elle referma la porte et se retourna pour se diriger vers le salon où elle pensait la trouver mais elle fut surprise de se retrouver alors face à la jeune femme qui n'avait en fait pas bougé.

_M : Jane… ça va ? _

_J : Maura je ne peux pas, pas comme ça, je dois savoir, j'en ai besoin… _

_M : Mais de quoi parles-tu ? _

_J : Pardonnes moi Maura mais il faut que je le sache.._

_M : Te pardonner quoi ?_

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'elle se retrouva plaquée dos à la porte, les lèvres de la brune sur les siennes.

L'échange fut intense car même si Maura ne répondit pas au baiser, tout ce qu'elle ressentait explosait en elle.

Jane ne put contrôler la violence des sentiments qui s'emparèrent d'elle, ses émotions la traversaient de part en part mais malgré cela elle se recula en comprenant que Maura ne répondait pas à son baiser. Alors elle se redressa et voulu saisir la poignée lorsque Maura se recula, une larme solitaire coulait à nouveau sur le visage de Jane, pensant que cette fois, elle venait de perdre l'amitié qu'il restait entre elles et souffrant de s'être trompée à ce point sur la réciprocité possible de ses sentiments.

Elle s'en voulait, elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire cela, elle voulait juste parler mais elle n'avait pas eu le courage de les trouver et de les dire mais il était trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière alors elle s'excusa une dernière fois sans oser la regarder et sortit.

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Maura pour se reprendre et alors que Jane arrivait à sa voiture, elle la rattrapa et l'empêcha d'ouvrir la portière. Ce fut alors au tour de Jane de se retrouver coincée entre la portière et le corps de son amie qui bien que plus petite la bloquait suffisamment pour lui interdire tout mouvement.

_M : Je pense que je vais devoir m'excuser à mon tour._

Et elle prit les lèvres de l'inspecteur au milieu de la rue sans prendre garde au fait que l'on pouvait les voir, se contentant de rester dans la bulle dans laquelle elle venait de s'enfermer avec son amie, dans laquelle elles étaient seule au monde à cet instant et Maura montra à Jane que son besoin de comprendre était réciproque tout comme le reste.

Mais lorsqu'elle sentit son amie bouger et se reculer de son étreinte n'ayant répondu qu'à moitié à son baiser elle prit peur et cela se vit sur son visage.

_J : Maur', on commence à avoir plusieurs spectateurs…_

Maura fut rassurée et un sourire vint illuminer son visage alors elle saisit la main de Jane et la tira vers l'allée.

_M : S'il te plait viens…_

Jane se laissa entraîner, son cœur battait plus fort que jamais et ses jambes la tenait à peine mais elle avait le sourire et pour la première fois depuis trois mois elle se sentait légère.

Lorsqu'elles franchirent le seuil, Maura n'attendit pas et reprit les lèvres de Jane qui se chargea de fermer la porte d'un geste du pied, refusant de se séparer de son amie mais tenant à ce qu'elles puissent avoir un minimum d'intimité bien qu'elles venaient de s'afficher en plein milieu de la rue. Cette fois le baiser fut plus intense et elles y répondirent toutes les deux jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse ressentir.

Une fois face à face elles ne parlèrent pas, elles se regardaient avec une compréhension commune des sentiments qui les unissaient et les avaient aussi séparés. Mais au bout d'un moment Jane vit Maura baisser la tête et une larme faire son chemin sur sa joue, son cœur se serra à l'idée d'en être responsable et la peur s'empara d'elle. Peut-être que Maura n'avait pas voulu ce qui venait de se produire.

_J : Maur' excuses-moi si je t'ai blessé, je n'aurais pas du faire ça…. Pas comme ça… _

_M : Ne t'excuses pas, pas d'avoir osé faire ce dont je n'avais pas le courage._

_J : Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _

_M : Juste que je l'avais si souvent espéré que de savoir que ce ne sera qu'éphémère, un simple moment de notre vie….._

_J : Mais pourquoi tu…_

_M : Jane tu es avec Casey, il t'a demandé de l'épouser et ça a toujours été ton souhait, je n'ai pas ma place. _

_J : Maura, je ne veux pas y penser maintenant, je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais j'ai juste envie de vivre cet instant avec toi et toi seule, sans penser à lui. Mes sentiments pour toi sont vrais, ils ont évolués avec le temps. S'il te plait Maur', juste toi et moi sans entraves, sans peur, sans question. J'ai juste envie et besoin de ce moment, laisses moi juste te le prouver. _

Maura avait les larmes aux yeux, Jane venait de lui faire la plus belle des déclarations qu'elle n'avait jamais entendues. Alors elle se laissa aller à ce moment, ne voulant plus penser à rien et surtout pas à demain, si cet instant devait être le seul alors elle voulait en profiter pleinement sans en gâcher une seconde.

_M : Sans question, sans entraves… juste nous deux. _

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la grande brune qui essuya d'un doigt les larmes de son amante avant de s'approcher à nouveau d'elle pour l'embrasser. Sans mettre fin au baiser, Maura enserra la taille de son amie avec ses jambes laissant Jane la porter, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle voulait plus, ce qui fut rapidement comprit par la grande brune qui sans la lâcher se déplaça vers la chambre de celle-ci. Elle la posa dans ce lit qui les avait si souvent vus s'y étendre en tant qu'amie auparavant.

Cette nuit là les deux femmes s'offrirent l'une à l'autre sans conditions, sans questions et sans promesses, juste dans le partage de cet amour unique et sincère qu'était le leur depuis longtemps maintenant même si il leur avait fallut le comprendre.

* * *

Juste un petit message pour vous dire que je ne vous oublis pas et que je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir poster la suite dans l'immédiat mais mon Pc (sur lequel ma fic était bien entendu) vient de me dire adieu. Il me faut donc le temps de tout retaper et pour le coup, je suis heureuse d'être de la vieille école et de préférer l'écriture à la plume plutôt que directement sur ordi, ainsi j'ai toujours ma fic.

Je fais au plus vite pour la remettre sur PC et pouvoir vous livrer la suite. A bientôt


	5. Chapter 5

Comme promis, je fais au plus vite, du coup dès qu'un chap est tapé je vous le met.

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant que les autres, d'autant qu'il est un peu plus long.

Bien entendu tous vos commentaires sont toujours appréciés.

* * *

L'aube vint trouver deux corps enlacés, deux visages radieux ou un sourire magnifique avait pris place. Après s'être aimé les deux amies avaient fini par s'endormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre, refusant de se séparer, voulant prolonger le moment au maximum.

Jane fut la première à ouvrir les yeux et il ne fallut qu'un quart de seconde pour qu'elle se rappelle de tout, elle vit alors la femme allongée à ses côtés, contre elle et se sentie heureuse, à sa place. Sa réflexion fut simple, elle venait de faire l'amour avec la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et jamais elle n'avait ressentie autant d'émotion et d'amour. Malheureusement le temps offert sans question était terminé et il lui fallait savoir ce qu'elle allait faire avec Casey.

Maura s'étendit et son sourire se fit plus grand lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à Jane, ayant eu peur un instant de se retrouver dans un lit froid et seule.

_M : Bonjour… bien dormie ? _

_J : Bonjour, oh oui comme un bébé et toi ? _

_M : Mieux que jamais. Tu as faim ? Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, je meurs de faim _(se tournant vers le réveil)_, en plus on a tout notre temps, il est encore tôt. _

_J : Pourquoi pas, il est vrai que mon estomac se fait entendre mais il faudra que je passe chez moi avant d'aller au boulot, je dois me changer et sortir Jo Friday._

Les deux femmes se levèrent, déjeunèrent presque en silence toutes deux plongées dans leurs pensées puis alors que Maura se préparait à monter se préparer, Jane elle, se préparait à rentrer chez elle, leur moment était terminé mais avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers la porte, Maura la rattrapa.

_M : Jane, merci, tu m'as fait un cadeau magnifique cette nuit et même si cela ne doit rester qu'une parenthèse dans nos vies, ce souvenir restera gravé à jamais en moi. _

_J : Maura, on est deux dans ce cas, tu m'as donné la plus belle nuit de ma vie et je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. _

_M : Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais j'ai besoin de le faire avant d'être séparée de toi…je…je t'aime, Jane, Clémentine Rizzoli._

Maura scella ses lèvres à celles de Jane sans même que celle-ci n'est le temps de réagir mais au lieu de se reculer ce qui à ce moment aurait certainement été plus raisonnable, la grande brune lui rendit son étreinte la serrant plus près encore pour faire passer toutes les émotions et les sentiments qu'elle ressentait mais que les mots ne pouvaient traduire.

_J : Maura, je suis désolée de t'avoir mise dans cette situation, j'aurais aimé que cela se passe autrem__ent…je…._

Maura mit deux doigts sur les lèvres de son amante d'une nuit l'empêchant ainsi d'aller plus loin, elle ne voulait pas entendre certains mots et ne voulait pas que Jane se sente encore plus mal à l'aise face à son choix.

_M : Je sais …s'il te plait ne le dis pas… ce serait trop dur à entendre._

Jane eut le cœur brisé en voyant les yeux humides de Maura, elle s'en voulait de lui avoir fait subir cela, mais d'un autre côté elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que c'était une erreur car quoi qu'il puisse arriver et même si cela était douloureux aujourd'hui, elles avaient vécu un moment magique et inoubliable.

Jane se pencha vers Maura, lui prit les mains et y posa ses lèvres, aucun mot n'était utile entre elles, leurs regards étaient suffisants.

Puis Jane quitta la maison de Maura et une fois de dos, elle laissa couler ses larmes ne pouvant pas les retenir. L'espace d'un moment elle avait espéré que Maura tenterait de la retenir mais son amie était tellement altruiste qu'elle l'avait laissé partir vers un autre destin, prête à en souffrir en silence si cela lui permettait à elle d'avoir la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

Maura avait refermé la porte et se laissa glisser contre celle-ci en pleurs, elle n'avait pas le droit de retenir son amie même si elle l'avait souhaité plus que tout, sachant que c'est dans ses bras qu'elle était heureuse, elle en était maintenant certaine. Mais il y avait autre chose qui attendait Jane, une autre personne, une autre vie beaucoup plus simple à laquelle elle allait bientôt dire oui.

* * *

Les deux jours qui suivirent, les deux femmes ne se croisèrent pas, elles ne pouvaient pas faire face à la douleur qui persistait ni au souvenir de leur nuit ensemble.

C'était le jour J pour Jane, elle devait donner sa réponse, faire son choix et n'étant pas capable de se concentrer elle avait fini par prendre son après-midi. Maura, elle, ne quittait pas son travail et son labo, elle avait besoin de s'occuper et l'enquête en cours, relativement compliquée était pour une fois une bénédiction pour elle.

Lorsqu'elle fit descendre Korsak pour lui donner des résultats d'analyses, elle constata que Jane était partie et ne put retenir une larme lorsqu'elle sut qu'elle avait pris son après-midi, pensant qu'elle l'avait fait pour pouvoir préparer le retour de Casey et le moment où elle lui donnerait sa réponse.

_K : ça va ? _

_M : Oui, oui, excusez-moi. _

_K : Maura, écoutez je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour cela mais je vois bien que l'évocation de Jane vous fait mal. Vous êtes-vous disputées ? _

_M : Non, pas du tout, au contraire, c'est juste que …non, je ne peux rien dire._

_K : Vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi, je serais muet je vous le promets. _

_M : Jane doit donner sa réponse à Casey aujourd'hui, il lui a demandé de l'épouser avant de partir. _

_K : Oh, je comprends mieux votre réaction, je suis désolée Maura, mais êtes-vous certaine de la réponse qu'elle va lui donner ? _

_M : C'est ce qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps, elle n'a aucune raison de refuser, c'est un homme formidable et qui la rendra heureuse. _

_K : Moi je vois une raison plus que valable….vous !_

_M : Quoi ? Mais non, nous sommes amies et je suis contente pour elle. _

_K : Maura, je ne suis pas né d'hier et même si toutes les deux vous ne voulaient pas ouvrir les yeux, je connais Jane depuis longtemps maintenant et je sais que vous êtes la personne qui compte le plus pour elle. Et au vu de votre réaction aujourd'hui je suis d'autant plus certain que cela est réciproque. _

_M : Quoi qu'il en soit elle dira oui aujourd'hui et je pense que c'est la raison de sa prise de congés, elle doit vouloir tout préparer pour le retour de Casey, cela fait trois mois qu'ils ne se sont pas vus. _

Maura s'était remise à pleurer et ne sachant quoi lui dire, Korsak prit simplement le risque de la prendre dans ses bras ce qui à sa grande surprise ne la fit pas fuir alors que jusque-là, jamais personne d'autre que Jane n'avait été autorisé à le faire. Lorsqu'il la sentit se calmer, il se recula puis s'excusa lui laissant ainsi le temps de se reprendre tranquillement.

* * *

De son côté, Jane voyait l'heure tourner et elle savait que Casey serait bientôt là, l'heure fatidique approchait et pourtant elle ne savait toujours pas se résoudre à faire un choix.

**_« Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il me fasse une telle demande maintenant, j'ai toujours pensé que c'est ce que je voulais mais maintenant je suis perdue. Maura je ne peux pas oublier ni mettre de côté ce qui s'est passé entre nous , tu m'as interdit de le dire mais je sais que je t'aime et j'aurais voulu que tu l'entendes, que tu le crois. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi sincère en le disant et en le pensant et pourtant c'est à Casey que je le dis. _**

**_C'est vrai que lui dire oui serait facile et ma vie le serait tout autant par la suite mais si je te perds, jamais je ne pourrais être heureuse. _**

**_Et si je lui dis non, je serais libre de venir vers toi, de te dire ce que je ressens vraiment mais après notre vie pourrait devenir si compliquée. Mais je serais avec toi et donc je ne pourrais qu'être heureuse, à l'image de ce moment trop court et unique que nous avons partagé. »_**

Elle était en pleine réflexion lorsque son téléphone se mit à vibrer, c'était Casey qui lui demandait de se connecter par webcam d'ici une heure. Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi alors qu'il devait être là le soir même mais cela lui laissait un peu de temps supplémentaire.

Un second message arriva dans la foulée et lorsque le nom de l'expéditeur s'afficha sa main trembla alors qu'elle l'ouvrait.

**« Je te souhaites tout le bonheur du monde, tu le mérites plus que personne. Je serais toujours à tes côtés sans conditions. Ton amie pour la vie.**

** Maura »**

Les larmes coulèrent à flots sur les joues de Jane, son amie lui confirmé qu'elle serait toujours là, elle lui souhaitait d'être heureuse, c'était comme si elle faisait le choix pour elle, sachant certainement qu'après les derniers évènements, il était difficile à faire. Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle lisait venant de la même femme qui deux jours auparavant lui disait l'aimer et lui avait prouvé en une soirée et une nuit, comme jamais on ne l'avait fait, pas même Casey.

**_« Je ne peux pas, jamais je ne pourrais faire semblant, j'ai besoin de toi, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi et même si tu dis que ça ne changera rien, je sais que c'est faux car je ne pourrais plus jamais te voir comme une amie, je sais que tu es et seras toujours bien plus pour moi. Casey est gentil et je suis bien avec lui, je l'aime mais je peux vivre sans lui, on l'a fait si souvent alors que lorsque tu t'éloignes ne serait-ce que quelques jour, j'ai besoin de te voir, de te parler, d'être à tes côtés de sentir ton parfum ou encore d'avoir ton contact. »_**


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà, voici le temps du dernier chapitre en espérant que jusqu'à la fin cette fic vous aura plut.

Je suis désolée de ne pas vous répondre un par un mais un ENORME MERCI à tous pour vos commentaires tout au long de cette aventure.

N'hésitez pas à continuer pour ce chapitre c'est toujours utile pour la suite car d'autres fics sont soit dans les tiroirs, soit en cours d'écriture (mais pas tous sur R&I ... ). 

* * *

Sa webcam se mit en route, il était l'heure, elle allait devoir lui donner sa réponse. Lorsque l'image apparue, Jane reconnu le lieu où se trouvait Casey, il était à l'aéroport et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas préféré venir la voir. 

J : Casey mais pourquoi m'es-tu pas venu ici ?

C : Bonjour Jane, ça fait du bien de te voir.

J : Excuses-moi, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir mais je m'attendais plus à te voir ici.

C : Ecoutes Jane, tu sais que je t'ai demandé quelque chose avant de partir et jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu ne m'as encore rien dit. 

Alors voilà, j'ai un avion qui décolle dans moins de trois heures vers une destination où je continuerais ma carrière comme je le voulais. Alors avant de le laisser partir disons que je voulais savoir si je devais ou on rester.

Jane sentit un sentiment étrange la parcourir, elle n'avait plus le choix, elle devait lui répondre. 

* * *

Maura venait d'être appelée par Korsak lui demandant de monter dans le bureau, bien qu'elle ait tout fait pour que ce soit lui qui descende mais il lui avait répondu avoir besoin de son expertise sur plusieurs nouveaux éléments de l'enquête qui lui était impossible de lui apporter. 

Il n'aimait pas mentir mais pour la bonne cause il était prêt à mettre de côté ses principes, il savait que Maura n'allait pas bien et les raisons de son état alors il voulait l'aider de son mieux. 

En arrivant à l'étage le médecin se dirigea directement vers le sergent qui l'avait appelé, cherchant à ignorer l'absence trop pesante de son amie. 

Korsak lui montra effectivement des pièces du dossier mais il ne précisa pas qu'elles étaient en leur possession depuis quelques jours et qu'ils n'avaient simplement pas encore demandé son avis à ce sujet. 

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans les documents, elle ne remarqua pas que le sergent s'était reculé et qu'une autre personne venait d'entrer. Mais soudain un simple parfum lui fit lever la tête, elle le connaissait plus qu'aucun autre, c'était celui de son amie. 

Elle se retrouva face à face avec Jane et ne sut pas quoi lui dire, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que celle-ci repasserait le soir même pour leur annoncer son mariage. 

Mais en voyant le regard que lui lançait Jane, elle fut certaine que quelque chose avait dû se passer ou était-ce simplement le fait qu'elle soit dans le bureau, ce à quoi Jane ne devait vraiment pas s'attendre. 

Elle fit cependant comme si de rien n'était et se dirigea vers son amie pour la féliciter discrètement mais lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur Jane prit la parole en parlant à tout le monde. 

_J : Les gars, j'ai un petit truc à vous annoncer._

Korsak, Frost et Franky se tournèrent vers elle pour l'écouter, cependant elle continua quelques secondes à fixer Maura chez qui elle pouvait voir le mélange d'émotions qui la traversaient. 

_Ky : Alors sœurette, que veux-tu nous dire ? _

_J : En fait…lorsque Casey est parti il y a trois mois, il m'a dit qu'il avait un choix à faire entre sa carrière ou tout arrêter. C'est là qu'il m'a dit que cela dépendait de moi, si je dis « oui », il m'épouse et reste ici avec moi, sinon il partirait pour une nouvelle affectation définitive._

_Fy, F et K : Quoi ! …. Mais tu ne nous a rien dit … pourquoi ? _

_J : En fait, je n'avais pas pris ma décision et j'avais jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour lui donner ma réponse car il rentrait en fin d'après-midi. _

_K : Alors doit-on te féliciter ? _

_J : En fait oui _(Jane vit une larme couler des yeux de Maura)_…mais pas pour ce que vous pensez, en fait dit non à Casey._

_Fy : Quoi…mais tu veux qu'on te félicite d'avoir dit non ?_

_J : Non bien sûr que non Franky, mais parce que j'ai ouvert les yeux et que j'ai trouvé le vrai amour, celui qui vous est offert par une personne qui vous aime sans condition._

Les trois hommes présents ne comprenaient plus grand-chose à ce que racontait Jane mais Maura elle, avait à nouveau les yeux brillant mais cette fois-ci pas de tristesse ou de douleur. 

Jane se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit les mains avant de continuer face à leurs collègues qui commençaient à mieux cerner la situation. 

_J : Maura j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner la douleur que je t'ai imposée depuis ces trois derniers jours. Je n'ai jamais voulu cela, bien au contraire et crois-moi, la situation n'était pas facile pour moi non plus._

Tu as toujours été là pour moi et j'ai toujours su que tu étais la personne la plus importante pour moi mais quand Casey m'a demandé de l'épouser il m'offrait la stabilité, une famille et une situation que toute femme rêverait à mon âge, seulement je sais que je n'aurais pas été réellement heureuse avec lui car tu t'éloignerais de moi. 

_M : Jane…je_… (Jane posa un doigt sur ses lèvres)…

_J : Non, Maur', tu m'as empêché de parler il y a trois jours et tu ne le feras pas à nouveau car j'ai une chose à te dire, une chose très importante. JE T'AIME Maura Isles, je t'aime sans conditions et c'est pour cela que tu as gagné mon cœur, jamais tu ne m'as mis d'ultimatum, tu es restée là, à mes côtés_ _à me soutenir. Tu étais là à m'aider, à m'aimer en silence, allant jusqu'à faire passer mon bonheur et mon bien être avant le tien et tout ça sans jamais attendre quoi que ce soit de moi._

Maura ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes, elle ne cherchait pas à se cacher des autres, elle profitait de l'instant, de la déclaration de Jane, elle était heureuse.

Jane s'était rapprochée plus encore de Maura, elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle et soudain elle se mit à genoux. 

_J : Maura Isles je vous aime plus que quiconque, jamais je n'ai été aussi heureuse et amoureuse qu'il y a trois jours car j'étais avec toi, dans tes bras. _

_Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à vivre sans cela, sans toi, j'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime plus que tout, je ne vais pas te demander de m'épouser, pour ça c'est un peu tôt mais veux-tu t'encombrer de moi dans ta vie, dans tes bras, chez toi, veux –tu me laisser t'aimer ?_

Toute l'équipe dont Maura était scotchée aux lèvres de Jane, elle qui ne parlait que peu de ses sentiments, qui refusait jusqu'à maintenant d'ouvrir les yeux, cette même personne venait de faire la plus belle des déclarations qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu et de surcroit elle demandait à Maura de vivre avec elle devant eux tous.

Maura avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillée, toute la journée elle avait souffert du fait que Jane allait dire oui aujourd'hui et maintenant c'est à elle qu'on posait une question qui changerait le court de sa vie. 

_M : Oh Jane, …dis-le encore, je ne voulais pas l'entendre il y a trois jours, ça me faisait trop mal d'en garder le souvenir mais aujourd'hui, je vais être la femme et je veux l'entendre à nouveau._

_J : Je t'aime Maura Isles et je veux vivre et vieillir auprès de toi, je t'aime plus que tout. _

_M : Oh oui …. Oui Jane je veux m'encombrer de toi, autant de temps que tu voudras de moi. _

_J : Alors je pense que tu vas trouver une ombre à vie car jamais plus je n'accepterais de te voir loin de moi._

Jane se releva, prit Maura dans ses bras la soulevant en l'embrassant plus tendrement que jamais, laissant cette fois passer tous les sentiments qu'elle voulait lui montrer et sous les applaudissements de leurs collègues Maura y répondit de tout son cœur.


End file.
